


The Reason for the Season

by trappednightingale



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappednightingale/pseuds/trappednightingale
Summary: Spoiler alert, the reason for the season is the season.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	The Reason for the Season

Din came to Yavin originally just to check in on Grogu, to make sure his kid was getting on alright, but he just sort of… never left. The days pass, as they are wont to do, and the trees have barely managed to keep their orange leaves on when Din goes to Luke, hands clasped in front of himself. 

“We’re nearing the winter season.” He says in lieu of greeting.

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I figured as much. We don’t really get, uh, seasons, where I’m from.” Luke says, almost apologetically. 

“Foundlings get… we have a tradition. Old armor pieces and clothes are handed down to foundlings at the beginning of winter. I wanted… I wanted to pass this tradition on, to Grogu.” Din says quietly, and Luke brightens. 

“Like the Wookies’ Life Day!” He says excitedly. “They have a tradition, where they decorate a tree and--” Luke cuts himself off as Din cocks his head.

“No, go on. I think… the kid would like that.”

Which is how they find themselves preparing for a celebration for Grogu’s first holiday season.

It starts simply enough, with Din secretly knitting a scarf for his son, and Luke tinkering with old parts to put glowing lights on strings around the somewhat decrepit hovel they’d been sharing as a homespace. Din wasn’t entirely used to having a homespace, but Luke hadn’t exactly kicked him out, had actually invited him to stay after a fortnight had passed. And Din had… taken him up on the offer. 

He started the knitting project just after the conversation with Luke about the seasonal traditions of his people, started working on it while Luke and Grogu did their weird Jedi training sessions, stowing it away the second he heard them approaching his ship. 

This time, though, he wasn’t fast enough, and Luke greets him with soft eyes and a fond expression. “What are you doing?” He asks gently, Grogu asleep in his arms.

“ _ Poor kid must be tired.”  _ Din says, rising to his feet and reaching out to stroke a finger over Grogu’s ear, the child letting out a pleased noise but not otherwise waking.

“Yeah, we were working pretty hard today, and you’re avoiding the question.”

Din just stares at Luke for a long moment, then his gaze drifts down to the kid and he lets out a little sigh. “ _ Put him in his crib and I’ll show you.” _

Which is how Din finds himself unraveling the small but substantial scarf he’d finished the other day, the wool a dark brown, matching the blanket he’d just started that afternoon. 

“This is… incredible. You do good work.” Luke smiles at him approvingly. Something in Din’s chest loosens at the kind look in Luke’s eyes and he shifts slightly on the cargo box he’s sitting on. 

“ _ It’s an easy enough project, just a long rectangle and a square.”  _ He says, but Luke is still smiling at him, his human fingers gently rubbing the links in the wool.

“It takes patience to do something like this. The links are so small, but each one is significant in the piece itself.” Luke murmurs, seemingly to himself. He looks up at Din and smiles again. “It’s obvious this was made with love. Grogu is going to love this.”

Din finds himself smiling in spite of himself, grateful that his expression isn’t visible from behind his mask. He does love his kid, and he’s… surprised at how acknowledgment of his attachment makes him feel warm instead of panicked. 

_ “I could teach you, if you wanted?”  _ Din finds himself offering, but he doesn’t regret it, not when Luke’s whole face lights up and he’s given an enthusiastic nod in response.

* * *

Din can’t remember the last time his heart was this full, sitting across from Luke and Grogu as they share a meal, surrounded by the blinking lights that Luke had strung from the ceiling. The lights reflected in his son’s eyes, and Din couldn’t not accept when he reached tiny clawed hands out for him, taking Grogu into his arms and helping to spoon some broth into his small mouth. Luke had a strange expression on his face when Din looked over at him again, and he cocked his head in confusion. 

_ “What?”  _

“Nothing, nothing. I just… I’m happy.” Luke replied quietly, looking down at his plate for a brief moment. His eyes were bright when he looked up at Din, then down at Grogu, who was wearing his new scarf and babbling excitedly. 

Din looks between Grogu and Luke for a moment, then lets out a quiet sigh, reaching out to put Grogu into Luke’s waiting arms. 

“We are a clan of three.” He says quietly, reaching up and undoing the clasp in the back of his helmet, a quiet hiss the only warning he gives before removing the helmet. He’s not used to guarding his expression, so he’s sure he looks ridiculous as he looks over at the pair that had so quickly become his family. Grogu coos excitedly and reaches for him, and when he looks over, his eyes are wet and so, it seems, are Lukes.

“We are a clan of three.” Luke echoes softly, letting out a quiet laugh as he scrubs at his eyes.

“This is the Way.”


End file.
